Volterra
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: This is how I think the Volterra scene could have gone. Just a small one-shot! Please review! I love reviews! EXB!


**Just a oneshot on how I think the Volterra scene should go. It's kind of a mixture of the book & the movie. Please review!! I love reviews!!**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, if I go, he'll read my thoughts and think I'm lying. He'll rush into it," Alice said as she sped down the streets of Volterra.

How did I get here? Eight months ago, my love, Edward Cullen left me. There was an accident at my eighteenth birthday party the Cullens threw for me. I accidentally got a paper cut and Jasper, Alice's husband, lost control. He almost attacked me, but Edward threw me out of the way. But he accidentally threw me into glass plates, spilling more blood.

I've been a hollow shell these past eight months. Somehow, I found that if I do something reckless, I can hear his voice. And that's how I got in this situation I'm in now.

I decided to go cliff diving with Jake. But Jake was out with the pack, tracking Victoria. It had been so long since I had heard Edward's voice, I became impatient and went cliff diving by myself. Big mistake.

Alice saw me and thought I was trying to kill myself. She rushed down to Forks to see I was alive after all. When Jake pulled me out of the water, she couldn't see him, probably because he's a werewolf, so she thought I was dead. She told Rosalie, who wound up calling Edward and telling him that I was dead before hearing from Alice again.

Well, Edward then decided to kill himself out of guilt, well, that's the reason I think he's going to kill himself. Alice is trying to convince me otherwise, but my mind keeps going back to that day in the forest.

So Alice and I are in Italy now, trying to save Edward with what little time we have left.

"Where do I go?" I asked.

"I'll try to get you close enough and then just keep going straight. You'll see a fountain and across from it, will be the clock tower where Edward will be," she said.

I glanced at the clock, then looked away immediately, wishing I just hadn't looked at the clock.

"Five minutes, Alice," I said.

"I know, Bella. Just take the directions I said to take and you'll find him. I'll ditch the car and try to make my way towards you guys. Please, Bella. Try not to trip. I don't know if I could get to him fast enough if you happen to fall," she said.

"I can't promise anything," I said. I saw tons of red cloaks everywhere. The place was also filled with guards and policemen.

"Alice, there's police everywhere," I said, worrying about them. You have to have a ticket to be in the square today. Alice and I didn't have a ticket.

"Bella, I can't promise they won't talk to you. If they do, duck under their arms and take off running. Don't let them catch you. If they do….well, I don't know what will happen. Just try to be careful," she said.

"I'll try," I said. She stopped the car.

"Go, Bella! Just remember what I said," she said.

I nodded and yanked open the car. I took off running, not even bothering to shut the door.

The wind whipped me in the face as I pushed people out of the way. I heard shouts in a language I didn't understand, but ignored them and continued running. I came up to the guards who were checking tickets. One stopped me. He said something in French. I shook my head, still in a hurry. I only had three minutes.

"Sorry, ma'am. You must speak English. May I please see your ticket?" he asked, in a heavy accent.

I remember Alice's words and ducked under his arms and took off running. I heard him and many other guards scream out to me. I could hear their feet hit the ground as they took off after me.

I kept running straight, until I came to an opening. I paused and looked behind me. I saw about four or five guards running towards me, trying to break through the crowd. I glanced at the clock and took off running again.

I was coming near a huge fountain, when I looked up. That was a mistake.

I saw Edward, shirtless, in the shadows. He had his palms turned up and had a peaceful, yet sad, expression on his face. His eyes were closed. He looked torn, broken, like his life has been ripped away from him. The clock tolled and he started taking small steps to the sunlight.

I started to scream out his name, but stopped short when my clumsiness kicked in and I tripped on the stairs before the fountain. I caught myself on the fountain's ledge and looked up.

I suddenly felt two pairs of hands on me. I turned around and saw four guards crowded around me. I tried to break free but they were too strong for me. I looked back towards Edward. He was almost in the sunlight.

"No! Edward, don't!" I screamed, wiggling, trying to break free. But my voice was drowned out by the clock's toll.

I felt a pair of handcuffs put on my hands as Edward's body started to sparkle. He had stepped out into the sunlight. Suddenly, a hand ripped him backwards, back into the shadows so fast, if I had blinked I would have never saw it. I started to cry.

I had failed. He succeed in his trip here. They were going to kill him. And it's all my fault. I shouldn't have jumped off the cliff. I should have watched where I was going and not tripped. I truly felt hollow now. The guards lifted me up, and my tears came down more freely. I didn't want to walk. They had to drag me to where they were taking me. I looked up when we came to a stop. We were in front of a jail cell.

They put me in there and closed it. The man I recognized from earlier who asked for my ticket spoke to me.

"You have to stay here until Monday morning, when the weekend's over. I don't know what it's like in America, but here in Volterra, you have to stand before a judge if you don't follow the laws," he said. He then walked off, leaving me alone.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them. I then started to shake violently with sobs.

EPOV

My life, my love, my soul mate, it was all gone. That's why I'm here now. I'm here because I was an idiot for thinking I could outlive her for a long time. I should have known that she would die by an accident. But killing herself? Throwing herself off a cliff? That was too unbearable to think off. I made her promise me that she wouldn't do anything reckless. So why now?

_Because she still loved you,_ the voice in my head said. I knew it was right. She must have loved me. I've been told many times by Alice that I should go back and see for myself what me not being in her life has done to her. But what from Alice described to me, it made me not go back even more. She needed to move on from me. She needed a chance at a normal human life. But now she can't have that either.

Because she's….dead. I can't even think about that without wanting to break down.

The clock tolled and I started towards the sunlight. I heard her voice and smiled. I would be with her soon enough. With the final toll of the clock, I stepped directly into the sunlight's path. I felt the warmth of the sun on my granite skin. It felt almost like Bella's warm skin against mine the many times we went to the meadow.

I was suddenly ripped back into the shadows by a hand. But not by a hand I was wanting. By a hand that was small and pixie. She slapped me across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alice screamed.

"What does it look like?" I growled at her.

"Edward, she's alive," she said, calmly now.

"If you're just telling me that so I won't kill myself, it won't work, Alice. I have no reason to live anymore," I said.

"Edward, look," she said, pointing out into the square. I looked out where she was pointing, and froze.

Out there, in the middle of the square, was my Bella. She was being carried away by guards. She had handcuffs on her small, tiny hands. She looked broken, which broke my heart. I started to walk out there to go take her in my arms and tell her I love her and that I lied to her, but a small pixie stopped me.

"No! We'll get her back. But we have to wait until dark. We can't go out there right now without posing a risk. We don't want the Volturi down our backs. Just be patient and we'll get her. I promise," Alice said. I sighed and nodded. She was right.

"What happened?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Bella.

Alice explained everything in her thoughts. Everything Bella told her. Victoria, Laurent, the werewolves. I growled at that last one.

"I know, I wasn't very happy about that one either," Alice said.

"Has she…." I asked, trailing off. She knew what I meant.

"No. She's distant. On the plane ride they were showing a romantic comedy but she shut off her monitor. She looked like she was in physical pain," Alice said. She then thought of something Charlie had told her one morning at breakfast. _Alice, it's not like he left. It's like he died. And that honestly scares the hell out of me, _was what Charlie had told her.

I winced. I had caused her all that pain.

"Don't beat yourself up. You couldn't have known," Alice said.

"I still shouldn't have left," I said.

"Well, the past can't be undone. Just look ahead towards the future. It's bright. Trust me on that one," she said, winking at me. I actually cracked a smile for the first time in eight months. Now all I had to do was wait for darkness so I could find Bella and take her in my arms. It's going to be a long six hours.

BPOV

I have no idea how long I've been sitting here. A guard brought in some food an hour ago, but I ignored the sticky, runny looking food he put down in front of me. When he left out, he slammed the cell door closed with a loud, BANG! It made me jump, but I just crawled back up into a ball again when he left.

I felt worse than I had those first four months that I was I zombie mode. My life is gone now, all because I was clumsy and couldn't see where I was going. I truly hate myself now.

I wouldn't be surprised if Alice doesn't come spring me out of jail. It's my fault her brother is dead. I bet none of them would want me now.

I looked out the window across from my cell to see it was dark outside. I was alone in my tiny, dark cell. I felt so alone now then I ever have.

Suddenly, I saw a figure open the window across from me and jump through. Then another figure jumped in after the first. The first figure was tall and muscular looking, but not muscular like Emmett. It was almost, lanky. But it couldn't be. The second was small and petite. Almost pixie-like.

"Alice?" I called out through the darkness. She came into the little light there was in here.

"Bella. What did I tell you? I said not to be clumsy," she said, with a smirk. How could she smirk now?

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said as she broke the cell. I looked down at the floor.

She came over to me and squatted down next to me.

"Someone wants to see you," she said. I looked back up at her, then over her shoulder to see the first person that came in step in the light. I gasped.

"But, I saw you get pulled back," I said, totally confused, staring at Edward.

"Alice pulled me back," he said. His velvet voice rang in my ears. It was much clearer than my hallucinations.

I burst into tears again and got up and ran into his body. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself to his chest. I didn't care if he didn't want me. I would always love him.

I felt him freeze. I started to pull away.

"Sorry," I said, looking down. But he surprised me by pulling me back to him and hugging me to his chest.

"Don't be," he whispered into my hair. I felt his feather light kiss on my hair.

I smiled and put my arms back around him and sobbed happily into his chest. I felt….whole, now. Like the part that was missing from me, was finally back. Right there, is when I believed Alice when she said he did still want me.

"Okay, you love birds. Let's get going. We have to get out of here before the guard shows up," Alice said, walking past us.

I pulled away, but kept my arm around Edward's waist. Alice walked to the window and jumped out of it. Edward swept me up into his arms and jumped through it. He set me back on my feet when he landed, but we still kept our arms around each other.

"I'm going to go find a car. Just keep walking down this street and it will bring you out to the entrance, where I'll be. I have to go get our bags, Bella," Alice said. I nodded, then smiled.

"Make sure it's a Porsche," I winked at her.

"Don't you know it. I'm going to find a yellow one," she said, running off at vampire speed.

"Do I want to know?" Edward asked, when Alice ran off.

"She found a yellow Porsche on the way up here that she liked," I said.

"Alice," he said, shaking his head. There was an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

Edward stopped us and turned me towards him.

"Bella, you do know why I came here, right?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I looked down.

"Because you felt guilty," I whispered, but he heard it. He lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"No. I came here because I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist," he said.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I lied. I had to, but you believed me so easily."

"Because it doesn't make sense….for you to love me. I'm nothing but human."

"Bella," he said, putting his hand against my cheek, "you're everything to me. Everything."

I looked up at him again. He looked into my eyes, asking the silent question. I guess my eyes were telling him yes, because he leaned down close to my face. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his.

The feeling of his cold lips on mine made my head spin. It's been so long since I've kissed him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him greedily. I suddenly found my back against a wall. Edward put his hands on either side of my head and kissed me back even greedier than I was kissing him.

I pulled him closer and our tongues started dancing. His won, no surprise there. He eventually pulled away, much to my disappointment, to let me breathe and started kissing my collarbone.

"I love you," he whispered into my neck.

"I love you, too," I said, tears going down my face.

He looked up at me and wiped away my tears.

"Come on, Alice is waiting for us," he said. I nodded. I pecked his lips one more time and followed him down the alleyways.

We came to the entrance and saw a black, sleek Mercedes waiting for us. I was surprised Edward crawled in the backseat with me instead of demanding to drive. He took me in his arms and I laid my head against his chest.

Alice turned backwards towards us, which kind of frightened me because she was speeding down the road.

"They didn't have any Porsches," she pouted at me.

"Sorry, Alice," I said.

"I'll get you one for Christmas," Edward said.

"Yellow!" she said, smiling brightly at him.

"Please, Alice. Put your eyes back on the road," I said, from Edward's arms.

She shook her head, smiling and turned back around.

"Sleep now, love," Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head. I didn't want to sleep through this moment.

"I'll get nightmares," I said. Well, it wasn't a lie. I would have nightmares. He sighed.

"You're still so stubborn," he said.

I laughed, my first real laugh in eight months and settled back down into Edward's arms as we wove our way through the streets of Italy, going back home where we all belong.

**The End**


End file.
